Somewhere I Belong
by Heartless-Jazz
Summary: The Pressure is building. It’s seems everyone wants a piece of him or acts like they do. Peter is being to feel the frustration of saving a city that just doesn’t want him around. Can a ‘friend’ pull him out of this funk and set him on the path to success
1. Scars

_( A/N and Disclaimer:We do not own Spider-Man or any of the characters used but those that are OC. I hope you enjoy our little fic. Please R & R. Thanks a bunches. )_

A light drizzle fell upon Peter Parker's shoulders as he stood upon the building's ledge peering over the city he protected; a city that both hated and feared him. He sighed as he pulled the red mask from his head allowing the night's cool wind to blow through his shaggy shoulder-length brown hair. Tears threatened to spill from his light blue eyes as his grip on the mask tightened. "I'm sorry.." he choked out as his gaze drifted from the city to the sky above him. "I tried, Uncle Ben. I am trying..it's just…"

He ran his hands though his hair rough in frustration. "You didn't say it would be like this!" Peter's voice rose conveying all the hurt and anger welling in his heart. He was a sixteen year old boy for God's sake. He was supposed to be playing ball, getting into trouble, and just being normal. His only worry should have been girls like it would have been for other normals. "It's not supposed to be his hard! They don't want me here! They…"

Peter all but sank to his knees as he finally let the tears fall. "I just want somewhere to belong…is that so much to ask? To have a normal life?" He sniffed rubbing the tears away with the back of his glove. "You said 'With great power comes great responsibility' well..maybe I don't want to be the responsible one anymore…"

* * *

Johnny Storm awoke like he normally did. Rock music blared from his alarm clock radio as a groan escaped him. The seventeen year old firestarter was not a morning person; Sue Storm had once compared Johnny to a bear stating that they both 'hibernate'. The blonde teen had deny the accusation of him being lazy by taking on a group of bank robber himself getting injured in the process. Ever since that day, Susan had stopped calling Johnny lazy in public. A broken leg for a good reputation? It was worth it. After all, lazy people didn't get a date; they just got fat and old.

A knock on the door made Johnny awake with a start. He was a tosser in his sleep and somehow his comforter had become tightly wrapped around his waist and hands trapping him in a comfortable cocoon. The blond cursed as he turned the wrong way and end up face first on his carpeted floor. "I hate Mondays…" he mumbled as he started to free himself.

A gentle feminine voice from the door giggled as Sue stepped inside the messy room. "Come on, Johnny. It's a beautiful day outside. Why don't you find your spider friend and go make trouble.." She had meant it in a jest of course. The last thing she needed was for her brother and the masked kid to be on the news tonight. Sue blinked pushing a lock of her own blonde hair from her eyes. She could of sworn she saw a look of disappointment cross her younger brother's face. "Johnny? Something I should know about? You guys fighting again?"

She moved placing a caring hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's not that.." Johnny took a step forward allowing his sister's hand to fall from him. "He has been just…different lately."

This sparked worry in the Invisible Woman. The last time Peter had been acting differently he had been under the control of a black and white symbiote currently going by the name of Venom. Separating the teen from that monster had been a miracle in itself.

"Different?" Susan questioned growing more concerned by the moment. "Different how Johnny? He is..in trouble again is he? Like before?"

Johnny shrugged honestly not knowing. "I wish I knew…"

Susan sighed as she turned to exit the room allowing her brother to change from his pajamas. "I think…you should talk to Reed about this, Johnny. Please..do it." With that being said, she closed the door allowing the teen his privacy.

* * *

Reed was silent as he usually was when he was working on something that required his utmost attention. He would murmur from time to time, flitting from one thing to another as he worked ever diligently. However, today there was something else on his mind. Peter Parker. He mused over what Johnny had told him about the boy distancing himself and thought over what this might mean. So far as he could think the only solution that came to mind was in the form of one name. Xavier.

The brown haired scientist sighed as he ordered the computer personality to dial the Xavier Institute in Washington. A familiar voice came over the line; well almost familiar. Reed had only really saw or heard him on television before. He was talking to Xavier himself; just as he had hoped.

"Hello, Mr. Richards…I'm amusing you need my help with something?"

"Er. Yes. Its concerning Peter Parker. Spiderman. I assume that you have heard of him?"

There was a slight pause on the other end of the phone line as a door opened and closed in the background. A gruff voice was heard as a person settled down possibly at a chair in the same room. "Yes, we have heard of his ventures from the news. He seems very…hyperactive. What seems to be the problem?"

"He seems to be losing his way as time goes. He has no place as far as he is concerned. You take in young ones of his talent as I know...and I was wondering if there might be a possibility you could take him under your wing."

Xavier smiled at the man sitting in front of him. Of course, Reeds couldn't see that from his lab seat in New York, but it could be heard in his voice. "I'll see what I can do.."


	2. Tests

(A/N: I do not own Spider-Man or any other Marvel Charters. I'm merely using them for my own playthings. Hope you enjoy and sorry in advance for any mistakes that you might find. )

Peter grumbled something as he headed down the steps of his local high school. It had been just another annoying day. It seemed that even his favorite subject couldn't cheer him up; Mary-Jane ( his long time friend) couldn't bring a smile to his face. Normally just a simple hello from her left him on cloud nine.

Peter broke away from the crowd of high-schoolers as he entered what looked to be a darken alley. In reality this was his 'phone booth'. He could easily change there without anyone the wiser.

It wasn't to long after Peter Parker entered the ally, Spider-Man swung out as he began his daily patrol of the city. Up in the air, he felt free. He had no rules, no boundaries, and no bosses. Here he was who he was supposed to be. A hero..a protector. Peter twisted gracefully as he shot another web from his wrist passing over a bus stop thinking nothing about it as he headed down town. That is where all the action was anyway..at least if you go by the songs.

* * *

Logan took a final poof of his cigar as he watched the red and blue costumed hero fly above him just as Xavier had predicted. Logan himself had no idea why Charles had picked him to find and test this boy; who cared if he had worked with his parents in the past. He didn't know the kid and to be truthful, he didn't want to.

"Chuck," said Logan gruffly as he called Xavier on his cell phone. "Yeah, I found him. Why am I here again?"

"We need to test him. See if he meets the qualifications to join us. We can't put him in anymore danger than we have to, Logan. You know that is not our way.."

Logan grumbled something inaudible pocketing the cell phone once more. "This kid better be the damn pope.."

* * *

"Well this is just so fun.." said Spider-Man as he dodged yet another sloppy punch from a purse thief. The guy was drunk, his smell gave the much away. Then again half of New York was by now. It was after five o'clock now. "When is the last time you had a bath?"

The drunk stumbled aiming a poor kick towards Spider-Man's abdomen. Of course, it didn't connect. The super-hero back flipped giving a kick of his own which sent the purse snatcher flying backwards into a pole. Unconscious. No longer a threat. He turned picking up the fallen purse with every intention of returning it to its rightful owner. Of course..the woman didn't see it that way.

"S..Stay away from me." stuttered the blonde woman as she moved even further into the corner she had used for settle during the fight. "Ju..Just take it."

"Look, lady.." Spider-Man extend his arm offering the purse back. "I don't want it. I was just trying to…"

A siren in the distance alerted him to the fastly approach police, but how had they… That is when he saw. The cell phone tightly held in the woman's hand. She had called the cops on him after he tried to help her? Where was the gratitude in that?

"Oh Shit.."he cursed to himself as he dropped the purse running towards a building wall. His only means of escape. "A big 'Thank You' to you too lady. Jesus..What the hell is wrong with you people. I save you and you call the cops. Humanity… got to love it."

Spider-Man's rant continued as he scaled the wall disappearing into the city's skyline once more. Today wasn't his day..but then again. What day was his day?

* * *

Logan drew air into his nostrils taking in all the orders around him. He picked up the boy's trail easily; his smell over powered all the others. It was as if Logan had remarked the trail with florescent spray paint. He moved through the crowded streets elbowing people out of his way. Next time Xavier was going to have to do his own dirty work. Logan followed the trail far back to uptown New York.

He passed by a high-school. Strange that the masked-superhero was stick so close to a place that normal teenagers hated. 'Must be a nerd..' Logan mused to himself. Before long, he found himself in an ally. He could hear the sounds of movements coming from inside. Looks like the cat had found his mouse.. He lit a cigar as stepped in startling the brown-hair youth. "Hey, Kid. …You need a hair cut." A metal clang echoed off the alleyways as Logan unleashed his deadly claws. "I can help you with that."

Peter gasped turning around quickly almost tripping over his own pants. "What the..oh hell." He struggled trying to get his mask back upon his head. "Who are you?" Peter tried to make his voice sound as threatening as possible hoping to intimidate any possible danger away. "Better question…do those come in any other color than chrome? Cause you know …red is more me." Sometimes…Peter just couldn't help himself.

"Smartass kid. Who I am doesn't matter." He took a drag from his cigar, breathing out the smoke and allowing it to trail up into the already dirty air of the city. The noise around them seemed to fade as Logan stared at the boy intently. "All right kid...show me what you got besides a big mouth." He lunged at him.

Peter barely moved out of the way in time as the strange man came after him with a tremendous amount of speed. His spider-sense hadn't even register any danger. A fine time for that to go out.. "What in the world.." Peter jumped to the other side of the ally aiming a kick towards the black haired man's head. "What did I do to you?"

"Does it matter?" The man growled turning and taking the kick to the stomach. He stepped back momentarily before coming at the boy with his claws.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!" Peter yelled as he was pinned to wall by the fabric of his pants. He pulled trying to get free before the man made a kabob out of him. He kicked with his other leg a little surprised to find the man didn't even flinch. Normally…that would of at least leave a mark. "….whoa." he said once more. "How did you…do that?"

"Does it Matter?" Logan repeated once more tearing up Peter's pants stopping at a very important spot. The youth was visibly shaken by Wolverine's actions; Logan liked that. Meant the kid wasn't as dumb as he looked. He gave a swift punch to Peter's stomach making him double over in pain also freeing him from Wolverine's 'claws'. "Is that the best you got?"

Peter held his stomach growling. "Okay…that is it..No more friendly neighborhood spider-man." Peter lunged using all of his strength pinning Logan to the ground. "You want the best I got..well now you go it."


	3. Rejection

Peter panted as he fell backwards against the cool concrete laughing. That guy had quite literally packed a punch; he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so drained. Well, unless you count last week when Doc. Ock had tried to rob that bank. He had gotten shot that time by a stray security guards bullet. Pulling it out, doctoring it by himself, and hiding it from his overprotective aunt..now that was tiring. But ..this was a satisfied tired now; Peter had put all his anger, hurt, and emotions into beating the other man. Truth be told it was a tie..but Peter wouldn't admit to that.

Logan wiped a bit of blood from his lip as his own cuts healed themselves. "Not bad, ratbag. Definitely more than I was expecting. Get up if you can."

"Ratbag?" Peter questioned looking up from his torn eye piece. The name really kind of was annoying. "I'm a spider, dude. Now…" He lifted his arm as if emphasizing a point; it was really the only part of him that he could move with out getting a jolt of pain "Who are you? And why'd you attack me? Not that I'm not used to it or anything, but ..I'm sure the costume heroes aren't your type."

Logan took his sweet time. relighting his cigar and taking a drag before looking down at the boy. "Doesn't matter who I am. And you'd be surprised who falls into the 'costumed heroes' category. Your coming with me kid. Chuck is gonna wanna deal with you personally."

"Ha! Like that would happen. I don't go anywhere with strangers…"

* * *

Peter grumbled something as he looked out of the plane widow. "I can't believe I'm going with you…" He stretched out in the plane's seat fiddling with the table tray. "Hey do you think we'll get an in flight movie?" He smirked looking in Logan's direction. "Maybe it will be Eight legged freaks..totally love that movie."

The older man snorted. He was slightly edgy because he wasn't a huge fan of flying...and he couldn't smoke. "You actually liked that movie? What a piece of crap. And what can I say? I'm a very persuasive person."

"Persuasive? You picked me up put me in a taxi and made me change on the way here by claw point. Yeah…that is some persuasion skills you got there buddy. You'd give Rhino a run for his money with that attitude…" Peter leaned back clearly becoming bored. He was a very active young man and right now it was showing. He was behaving more like a cooped up three year old than the sixteen year old teenager he was. He stole a quick glance in Logan's direction before finding interest in the back of the seat in front of him. "Logan…" he said drawing out his sentence. "Are we there yet?"

"Have you felt the wheels touch the ground yet?" The man growled, briefly wondering if it would matter to Xavier if he brought the kid back dead. He really need a cigar...

* * *

Logan stood there chewing his cigar as he stood in front of Xavier. "All right I brought you your annoyance...can I disappear for awhile now? Its getting a bit of a strain..."

"Strain?" questioned Xavier with a hidden twinkle in his eye. He had already read Logan's thoughts as well as their guests the moment they had entered the establishment. The plane ride seemed to be taxing on Logan, but then again Xavier had excepted it. "I thought you would quite enjoy the company." He smiled leaning back in his wheelchair. "Don't worry, Logan. He is in Hank's care now. If he is a truly like us, we should know in a matter of hours."

"Thank God. And if he is...who are you going to set to train the pes- I mean new meat out of curiosity?"

Xavier chuckled as he wheeled himself toward his book shelf. " Why you of course.."

Logan choked slightly. "You have GOT to be kidding me Chuck...THAT kid?"

"Why yes, Logan. You two have so much in common. I figured you'd be fast friends."

* * *

Peter rubbed his sore arm as he sat down inside of the large wooden desk. Already these people had taken five or six blood sample from him, which to him was more than enough to make a whole factory of little spiders from cloning. The bald man behind the desk smiled at him in a sad manner; was there something wrong with him? Was he really that bad to be around? "Ok..I've been around enough people to know that look ain't good. So..what is the verdict? Am I like you or not?"

Peter didn't even try to curb the snap in his voice as he leaned forward supporting his head with his hand. Xavier sighed shaking his head in a negative manner. "I'm sorry, Peter. You aren't a mutant…"

"Then what am I?" Peter felt his heart beat quicken. Was he really that much of a freak that the mutants felt prejudice against him.

"I don't know, Mr. Parker, but I'm afraid you can not join the X-Men."


End file.
